narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Izuna Uchiha
was a shinobi of the Uchiha clan. He along with his brother Madara Uchiha were renowned as the clan's two strongest members. Background As a child growing up during the war-torn era, Izuna once accompanied his father on a mission to kill Hashirama Senju whom Madara, albeit unknowingly, had been meeting. Once there, Izuna and his father were confronted by Butsuma and Tobirama Senju, the latter of whom he acknowledged by name.Naruto chapter 622, pages 16-17 As Izuna clashed with Tobirama, unbeknownst to him, Butsuma had launched an attack at him, hoping to strike him down and gain an advantage at defeating the evenly-matched Tajima. This attack, however, was deflected by his brother Madara who had intervened between the two sides along with Hashirama. Izuna later showed shock when Madara noted that Hashirama was stronger than he was, but was later elated to see that his brother had awakened his Sharingan. Years later as the battles between the two clans raged on, Izuna awakened his own Sharigan and became one of the first two Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. However, during one battle, Izuna is mortally wounded by Tobirama's technique. As Hashirama plead with Madara to come to peaceful terms, Izuna told his brother not to listen to their lies. When Madara later returned to the battlefield, he revealed that the injury inflicted on Izuna was fatal. According to Obito Uchiha years later, the dying Izuna had gave Madara his eyes so his brother can obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to protect their clan from its growing number of enemies and destroy the Senju.Naruto chapter 399, page 4''Naruto'' chapter 624 Because of the blindess caused by overuse of a Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi Uchiha believed that Madara took Izuna's eyes by force to regain his sight.Naruto chapter 386, pages 5-8''Naruto'' chapter 386, page 8 Personality Izuna Uchiha was a harmonic and devoted person. He also appeared to be very competitive with his brother, Madara, in terms of skill. Obito also implies that Madara and Izuna were close as brothers. Despite this, Izuna had a deep hatred/paranoia of the Senju Clan. Because of this, he constantly warned Madara not to trust Hashirama's pleas for peace believing it to be a trap. Izuna also appeared to have a long stemming rivalry with Tobirama. Appearance Izuna was a fair-skinned man with long, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha Crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools. Abilities Izuna was noted to be equal to his elder brother, Madara, in every way. Both of them had exceptionally strong chakra, even for Uchiha members, and trained daily to hone their skills.Naruto chapter 386, page 5 Izuna mastered his Sharingan at a very young age, alongside Madara. When Izuna awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan, his took the appearance of three bars stretching out of his pupil. When Madara took his eyes, the two Mangekyō combined. He was also skilled in kenjutsu and was able to fight on par against a young Tobirama Senju. Legacy While posing as Madara, Obito Uchiha claimed that Izuna's death after giving Madara his eyes played a great role in Madara's antagonism towards the Senju clan when they proposed a truce. Madara would have thought Izuna's sacrifice to keep him strong and protect the clan as being in vain. Izuna's eyes continued to be of great importance, first, by granting Madara the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and in his old age, Madara would also awaken the Rinnegan with Izuna's eyes. The same eyes were later transplanted into Nagato, who would later go on to become Pain, and a powerful figure-head of Akatsuki, and then into Obito Uchiha, who came to share Madara's ideals, and while posing as him, plunged the world into the Fourth Shinobi World War. Trivia * is the name of a fox spirit in Japan and of a mountain. The latter is usually called Mount Iizuna, though. Iizuna, written with the same kanji, is also the Japanese name for the least weasel. Izuna's name can also be from a mythical god and wind spirit named Izuna that presents himself in the form of a tengu, which may be a reference to Susanoo's perfect form that resembles a tengu. * Izuna and Obito share the same birthday, and blood type. * According to the databook(s): ** Izuna's hobby was training with Madara. References de:Izuna Uchiha es:Izuna Uchiha ru:Изуна Учиха